Attack on the Police Station
*Showdown in the Fourth NoHead Base |conc=*Battle of Ithica *Mission to Philadelphia *Battle of Schenectady *Operation: Purge |next=*Duel in the State Capitol |name=Attack on the Police Station |image= |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=2019 |place=New Police Station, New York City |result=*NoHeads victory **Near-destruction of the Police Grand Army |side1=Police Grand Army |side2=*NoHeads **NoHead Robot Army |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Sebiscuits Cardarphen *NR-1119 |commanders2=Police officer Cecelia Martez† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Hundreds-thousands of police, including almost if not all children |forces2=*1 NoHead acolyte *1 battalion of war robots |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Most if not all of the police |casual2=Numerous war robots |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The attack on the Police Station was a pivotal event in the Second NoHead War. Following a duel between Paige Nelson and Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sebiscuits Cardarphen swore himself to NoHead and the Darkness. Sebiscuits was ordered to attack the police station. Cardarphen led the attack with his legion of F-7 robot soldiers. He did not stop until even the children were destroyed. He later left to murder Baby Intelligence, and the troops continued the attack independently, taking down Zett and warding off Sheriff Bladepoint. The attack, along with the execution of Operation: Purge on other cities, led to the exile and near-extermination of the remaining police until the end of the war. Prelude Since their first encounter, NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead had taken an interest in Sebiscuits Cardarphen, a boy strong in mutantry and intent on learning the ways of the S.M.S.B.. He positioned himself as a mentor and father figure to the baby in order to influence his decisions, and eventually make him his apprentice. Because of this, Sebiscuits trusted NoHead absolutely, confiding in him his greatest secrets. Near the end of the Second NoHead War, Mr. Stupid NoHead invited Sebiscuits to a performance of Swan Lake in the Globes Opera House. There, he told Sebiscuits that there were NoHead techniques that he could learn to not only find where he belonged, but also to save people from death. Sebiscuits realized that he was setting him up the entire time to join him. The Knight was shocked by this revelation, and he fled to the MBH to inform Baby Intelligence, who took the S.M.S.B. to assault the Fourth NoHead Base. During the subsequent chaos, Paige managed to slip away and take a squad of police officers to apprehend the NoHeads. In his office, Mr. Stupid NoHead was confronted by Paige Nelson's group, and all but Nelson were quickly killed by the Master. NoHead and Paige continued fighting until Sebiscuits arrived. Deciding that finding his life's purpose was more important to him than his commitment to the S.M.S.B., Sebiscuits cut off Nelson's arm to save the NoHead, and NoHead blasted Paige out of a window to her presumable death. As Baby Intelligence discreetly rescued the girl, Sebiscuits pledged himself to NoHead's teachings. NoHead took this moment to carefully admit that he did not actually know what Baby Intelligence's weakness was, but Sebiscuits evidently did not realize what he had said. With that, NoHead declared the S.M.S.B. an enemy of the world, assigning Sebiscuits the task of attacking the halls of the police station and eliminating this growing "menace." A large detachment of F-7 robot soldiers was transferred to New York City to serve Sebiscuits during the mission. While Cardarphen prepared to begin his mission, Mr. Stupid NoHead enacted Operation: Purge, a mandate that Human Replicas across the U.S. had been programmed to follow without question since before the Second NoHead War had broken out. It commanded them to kill the police. Within minutes, many police were ambushed and killed, though a few survived the Order. The raid The war robots were transported to the station in several ''Vene'' cruisers that stayed over the city throughout the operation. Marching silently to the gates of the station with the robots, Sebiscuits Cardarphen was met by gate guard Jettster, whom Sebiscuits asked about the whereabouts of Sheriff Bladepoint. After Jettster said he didn’t know where he was, Sebiscuits killed the Gate Master and led the robots inside. After entering the base, Cardarphen then proceeded to stalk through the halls. He eliminated any police he encountered while destroying any floating orbs guarding the base. As the troopers dispersed throughout the base’s vaulted halls, Cardarphen took a small group of robots to capture the communication center via the local library. Upon approaching the library, one of the robot units reported in. It informed Sebiscuits they were on their way to regroup with him. Sebiscuits then engaged two police who created a shield generator around them, ensuring Cardarphen could not kill them as they attacked him. However, he held them off long enough that the robots could arrive and distract them. Sebiscuits used his technopathy to shut down the shield. After killing both police, Sebiscuits ordered the commander to take his troops and destroy the Grand Army fighters to ensure none escaped. Sebiscuits entered the control room with another contingent of robots and told the guard to grant him access to the communication room under Baby Intelligence’s request. When she drew her gun to confront the NoHead, citing that Baby Intelligence would have come himself, Sebiscuits used his telekinesis to impale her with his own saber, killing her. After the robots had confirmed that all escaping ships had been destroyed, Sebiscuits posted robots at all exits to ensure that no police could leave or enter to aid the station forces. Cardarphen rooted out any remaining Grand Army members that were hidden there while the troops placed themselves. In tandem, Zett identified Cardarphen as the culprit of the massacre and realized that he had turned from the Light to become a NoHead. This heightened his will to survive, which he did by utilizing a secret passageway. Operation: Purge On Cardarphen’s front, a police activated a ray shield defense system and hid in a shield-protected room during the carnage. Once Cardarphen had disabled the shields and killed the police, he and a group of robots were ambushed by a band of police in a hall. Sebiscuits toppled a large statue to crush the warriors and used a chunk to break his way into a study hall, where his party eliminated several police. When P-99 fighters were launched in an attempt to cut down the robot force, Sebiscuits commandeered an anti-aircraft gun to shoot them down, making his way to the communication center once he had finished off the last ship. Meanwhile, the head police trainer, Cecelia Martez, managed to penetrate upper-level defenses, and Cardarphen chose to deal with her. The raid continues Meanwhile, the robots secured four more rooms and fought the Security Force in the main hall. Cardarphen then returned from his duel with Martez and congratulated the robots on their progress. As they focused the brunt of their attack on the hall, a member of the Grand Army, who had taken somewhat of a military command over the remaining police, led the last of the members into the main hall in a final attempt to repel the robots. The Grand Army came out in a sudden charge against the robots, the leader wielding a bazooka, but despite their assault, he was eventually killed along with their allies by the enemy. Cardarphen ascended the High Tower to search the library for more survivors, and it was there that he found only the head librarian, Isabella Kone. The old librarian, weary from researching, awoke to smoke and a battle raging in the station. Kone, not realizing that Sebiscuits had defected to the NoHeads, asked him what the Grand Army was going to do, and in answer, Cardarphen executed everyone in the library. As the station burned, Sheriff Bladepoint landed on the landing platform of one of the hangars to investigate the fire. After being turned away by the robots guarding the hangar, the retreating Sheriff witnessed the execution of Zett. The robots started to fire on Bladepoint until their commander ordered them to stand down. As the fighting began to die down, Mr, Stupid NoHead arrived at the base to check on Cardarphen’s progress. Cardarphen knelt before his Master and was congratulated by the Dark Lord. NoHead ordered Cardarphen to go to the MBH to kill the S.M.S.B. members. Aftermath After the operation, the S.M.S.B. did not fight the NoHeads for a long time. Traumatized by both Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s turn to the Darkness and the purge of the Grand Army, Baby Intelligence did not even train the others as much as usual. Meanwhile, Cardarphen returned to the NoHead base and was given an emergency blade. He first used it to fend off Hell Burnbottom when the two first met. Following the battle, every official recording of the battle was erased. The only official records of the battle came from printed sources, more specifically an article on the police by RC-3, included in a guide. No battle damage or vandalism was ever repaired. Many pathways in the police station were permanently sealed by debris. When the police were reformed, the debris was cleared away and the library was fixed up. Sheriff Bladepoint personally hired a group to locate the books from the NoHead base. Behind the scenes Cut content Originally, the S.M.S.B. members were to be greeted by a squad of robot soldiers disguised as police in the book. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Attack on the Police Station Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:Battles of the Police Station Category:Duels Category:Massacres and genocides Category:NoHead missions